Sweet November
by KiWi8
Summary: (Based on the movie Sweet November) Bulma and Vegeta are forced to live together, and a relationship blooms. But what is Bulma's secret? Sad Ending.
1. She Needs Someone

Sweet November  
KiWi  
PG  
  
Summary: (Based on the movie Sweet November) Bulma and Vegeta are forced to live together, and a relationship blooms. But what is Bulma's secret? Sad Ending.  
  
Hey Hey!! I saw Sweet November, the movie with Keanu Rives..I cried like a baby at the end!! I only saw it once on Pay Per View, so bear with me since I don't remember the WHOLE plot, just little parts of it. Not a happy ending. So enjoy! If ya review, I might put out my own twisted sequel! ^.- Enjoy!  
  
(P.S. I'll finish The One later, I got "carried" away and have a MAJOR writiers block!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the movie Sweet November. This is only my twist to it. Enjoy!  
  
( Be warned, Veggie is a sweetie, not a rude person! )  
  
Yamcha- Bulma's brother  
Chi Chi- Bulma's Sister.  
Goku- Bulma's Best Friend.  
.............................................................................................  
  
Chapter One: She needs Someone.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Vegeta walked into the cafe, fearful of what Goku called him out for.   
  
"What? Did he become Super Saiyan 4? Is he leaving?? What is it dammit!" Vegeta thought angrilly, sitting down at a vacant table, "I hope the baka isn't going to force me to train his little brats."  
  
After what seemed like an hour of Vegeta scrowling, Goku and Yamcha walked in. Both red-faced and shivering, apperantly they walked here.  
  
Goku sat down and took off his red polka dotted scarf, "Sorry we're late. The air was too cold to fly in."  
  
"Of course," Vegeta replied hastily, knowing Goku acted like a child, " Now let's get to business."  
  
"What are you crazy? I haven't even had lunch yet!" he looked down at the menu, "I want a blueberry pie and a capiceno!" Goku said to the waitress.  
  
"Make it a double," Yamcha replied, trying to warm up his red ears.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he watched Goku and Yamcha pig out. After 10 minutes, Goku sighed.  
  
"So...I bet your wondering why your here." he was fidgeting with his scraf, worried how Vegeta would take the news. "I don't know how to say this...but.." He looked helplessly over at Yamcha and Yamcha nodded.  
"We need you to spend the rest of November living with a friend, Yamcha's sister, Bulma."  
  
Vegeta was thunderstruck, "WHAT?! You want ME, the Prince of all Saiyans to live in a house for all November with that weaklings sister?! You are crazy!"  
  
Yamcha sighed sadly, "She needs someone, Vegeta, She's lonely..and she's.."  
  
"She's new here," Goku glared at Yamcha, for almost admitting the truth, "Look, Vegeta, If you spend one month with Bulma, I will show you how to become Super Saiyan 3. But only if you spend all of November with Bulma."  
  
Vegeta looked disturbed, "So I have to spend a month with a random girl and I'll learn how to become Super Saiyan 3, huh? And all I need to be is her friend." he thought, smiilng.  
  
"Fine, I'll spend all of November with Bulma." Vegeta answered.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Well this is where she lives." Goku said, pointing to the small 2 story brick house in a downtown district. It looked pretty old, but nevertheless, it looked welcoming because of the white patio in the front which was filled with peach colored roses.  
  
"Your stuff is already inside," Goku said, "We put it there anyway, even if you did say No. Your GR is in the back, but I'm hoping you won't train that often." he replied, pushing him towards the door. "If you need us, call." And with that, they flew off, into the sky, leaving Vegeta infront of a house he didn't even no who lived in.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=  
  
End of Chapter ONE!  
  
Whoa, was it ok? I know it was short..oh well..Check out Chapter Two: Pure Blue. How will Vegeta react when he meets Bulma? Will he ignore he like he those all the others? And what is his surprise?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY!  
  
Later Guyz  
~F.K.  
  
Should I have a lemon in the story? Tell me if I should in a review. 


	2. Pure Blue

Sweet November  
KiWi  
PG  
  
Chapter 2: Pure Blue  
  
Summary: Vegeta moves in, and meets Bulma, and she immedatly takes his heart away. But will the stuborn prince and the stuborn angel show their emotions? And what's Vegeta's surprise?  
  
Heyzz! Kiwiz here again. I hope you like the story so far, I'm glad it's spring break, lots of time to WORK!! Well..thats wat I do ^.~ Enjoy chap. 2. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Don't Own!!  
  
.................................................................  
Chapter 2: Pure Blue  
................................................................  
  
Vegeta pushed the old oak door, and walked into the house. The entrance was warm and welcoming to him. It had more roses, and leaves on the wall. It had a orangish carpet decorated with crispy leaves and the heat was on.  
  
"Wow," Vegeta thought, The only home he had known was his GR, but not even that was as comforting as this house. He looked around. "Where's the girl?" he thought, "Shouldn't she be here to welcome me?"  
  
He looked around, the house looked empty, except that his Saiyan senses picked up the freashly cooked smell of lampchops in the kitchen. He followed the scent and it lead him into the kitchen, where their was a whole feast of food. Lamp chops, chicken, mashed potatoes..everything you can imagine was out in front on him. And over the stove was a blue haired girl putting everything away. She turned around, as if sensing him, causing him to jump, she had long, curly piles of Blue hair, with pale skin and deep blue eyes. She was beautiful, beyond anything else he had ever seen.  
  
"Hi." she said softly, pushing away her locks of hair, "Are you hungry? Goku told me you like to eat."  
  
Vegeta grunted, and sat down on the chair. Bulma to sat down, but didn't touch anything while Vegeta served himself. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, he voice demanding.  
  
Bulma looked up, "No, I'm not."   
  
"She looks so tired, and so lonely. She prepared all this food for me! Goku was right, she does need somebody, and I'm the someone she needs." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
................................................................  
  
After Vegeta ate, Bulma showed him his room. He was actually better then the little room underneath the GR which he slept and worked out in. It was a deep shade of blue, and then king size bed had black satan sheets. There were no pictures on the walls, just a Sea Blue shade of paint. Vegeta was amazed, "This is going to be an excellent month." Still, he felt bothered. The girl was so nice, so young. No one has ever been this nice to him. He's only said 3 words to her, and she's still been the sweetest person. Vegeta looked out the window, which lead out to the backyard patio. There was Bulma, sitting there, letting the cold wind blow on her locks. He stepped out and joined her on the patio, "Hi." he said briskly, hoping she'd still talk to him.  
  
"Hey." was her reply. Simple, but Vegeta thought she had the most remarkable voice.  
  
Vegeta looked around, it was still early, maybe could walk around downtown with her.  
  
"Wanna go..wonder around downtown?" Vegeta asked, he made his voice seem more demanding then a question, so she would say yes.  
  
She sighed, and turned around. "Okay. Let me go get my jacket and we'll be on our way out."  
  
..................................................................  
  
The cool night air was brisk, and it chilled Vegeta's ears and nose. He walked down the sidewalk, which had a ton of stores on the side. Bulma was walking right next to him, looking at all the things on display. He could smell her hair, which smelled like Green Apples. Bulma ran ahead, happily, as the wind picked up a pile of leaves and made it fly around her.   
  
"She acts like a child," Vegeta thought, smiling, "But that's what makes her cute."  
  
He picked up some leaves, and threw them at her. They landed in her hair, her scraf and her jacket and she pounted.   
  
"That was mean!" she exclaimed like a child, picking up some crispy brown leaves, and chucked them at Vegeta. He dodged it, and ran around her, shocking her, before he picked her up, spun her around, and dropped her softly on a big pile of brown leaves. She shrieked with delight, he blue hair bouncing. Her head poped up out of the pile and she shook it, to get all the leaves out of her head. Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"So cute." he thought, but would never admit.  
  
Bulma stood up, as something caught her attention, and walked over to it. Vegeta turned, and saw what she was looking at. It was a small golden puppy, with brown patches. When it saw Bulma, it's face lit up, and Vegeta knew Bulma had been here many times before. She was making baby noises, and poking at the glass. Then sighed and turned away, "I'm tired. Can we go home?"  
  
Vegeta kept staring at the puppy that he didn't he Bulma's question, "Oh, ya..if you want to. I'm just wonder around the streets for a little while longer."  
  
"Ok." Bulma replied, as she heading back towards her home. Vegeta pretended to keep on walking, but when he saw Bulma turn a corner, he walked back to the pet store and went inside.  
  
"How much for the dog in the window?" He asked the clerk, taking out his wallet.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Awww!! Veggie is buying a puppy for Bulma!! Ok, I know this isn't exactly LIKE the movie, but I decided to CHANGE it, ^.~. Check out Chapter 3, (and Bulma will no longer be acting like a child!!)  
  
Chapter 3: First Kiss. How will Bulma react when she wakes up and finds the puppy?  
  
Adios!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL PUT CHAPTER THREE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~- Da kiwi -~ 


End file.
